Les ailes de la vie
by Drusilla 452
Summary: SUITE DE MON ANGE ! Les années qui s'écoulent ne changent rien à la douleur. C'est un mensonge d'affirmer que ça ira mieux avec le temps. La douleur ne s'atténue pas. Mais on apprend à vivre avec.
1. Joyeuse Saint Valentin

Auteur : Drusilla

Paring : HG/SS, pour de bon cette fois.

Rating : M

Disclaimer : J'emprunte Severus et Hermione, un peu Poudlard et beaucoup de magie. Rowling sera, je suis sûre, partageuse.

Résumé : Les années qui s'écoulent ne changent rien à la douleur. C'est un mensonge d'affirmer que ça ira mieux avec le temps. La douleur ne s'atténue pas. Mais on apprend à vivre avec.

* * *

Voilà enfin la suite de Mon Ange, comme promis. L'histoire est déjà finie (mais c'est toujours le cas quand je publie), un chapitre tous les lundi. Je ne réclame jamais de review, car je pense que si vous avez aimé vous me le direz, mais j'avoue que je ne comprends pas, beaucoup de monde me met en alert que ce soit de publication ou juste pour l'histoire, mais je n'ai que peu de review. Si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, c'est réconfortant. Et n'oubliez pas que les critiques constructives sont ce qui permet d'améliorer son écriture.

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

_Les ailes de la vie_

_Chapitre 1 :__ Joyeuse Saint Valentin_

Le vacarme résonnait dans tout l'appartement. Février battait son plein et le froid recouvrait le nord de la planète, n'épargnant pas Londres. Le pauvre hibou porteur du message cognait de toutes ses forces à la fenêtre, espérant chaleur et nourriture. Mais la propriétaire endormie ne semblait pas prête à lui ouvrir. Elle avait simplement rabattue les couvertures au dessus de sa tête en grognant.

Il n'était pas question qu'elle se lève. Elle avait pleuré toute la nuit avant de s'endormir, épuisée. Elle ne voulait pas se lever. Le désespoir la rendait lasse, elle voulait rester sous les draps et disparaître, se faire oublier du temps. Mais voilà, aujourd'hui plus que jamais, elle devait se lever. Parce que c'était la Saint Valentin. Parce que ce foutu hibou n'allait pas cesser de frapper.

Elle avait bien tenté deux ans auparavant, mais l'animal était aussi tête de mule que son propriétaire. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'il s'évertuait à la lever à neuf heure, une journée où elle aurait préféré rester sagement couchée. Faut dire que la seule fois où elle avait été levée, trois ans auparavant, ce fut une catastrophe. Son copain de l'époque n'avait pas supportée de la voir recevoir une carte, ou bien de sourire en la lisant.

Depuis elle avait choisi de rester diaboliquement célibataire pour la saint valentin. Sauf cette année. C'était lui qui avait fait le choix, la plaquant comme une merde la veille. La rabaissant plus bas que terre avant de l'abandonner. Comme les autres. Elle serra les dents tandis qu'une nouvelle vague de larmes l'assaillait. Désespérante. Elle était désespérante. Arrivée à en laisser un hibou dehors.

Le pauvre animal continuait de taper de toutes ses forces au carreau, sachant qu'elle viendrait et que comme chaque année, elle se ferait pardonner en lui offrant du pain et de l'eau. Effectivement, elle finit par sortir la tête, une tête pas belle à voir, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux rouges. Elle se redressa dans le lit, et saisit le peignoir au bout. Il faisait froid, ce qui aggrava sa culpabilité de laisser le volatile dehors.

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre, récupérant la missive – et un coup de bec – au passage. Puis elle se dirigea dans la cuisine avec l'animal derrière elle. Il se posa sur une chaise, regardant d'un air curieux l'enveloppe qu'elle venait de jeter sur la table. L'eau coulant dans la bouilloire lui rappela qu'il avait soif et il hulula pour en informer son hôte. Cette dernière s'empressa de lui remplir un récipient et de lui émietter une tranche de pain.

Pendant que l'eau bouillait et que le hibou se restaurait, elle tendit une main tremblante vers la carte. Depuis 5 ans qu'elle avait quitté Poudlard, il n'avait jamais manqué lui en envoyer une. Chaque année à neuf heures du matin. Elle aimait, malgré ses railleries, savoir qu'il pensait à elle. Elle ouvrit la missive et se délecta de l'écriture fine et régulière, à l'image de l'esprit de son auteur.

Les quelques mots la firent sourire. Pas de grandes déclarations, pas de fleurs ni de chocolats, pas de promesses insensées qu'elle n'aurait pu croire. Juste quelques mots. Assez pour lui rappeler qu'elle n'était pas seule. Qu'il continuait de penser à elle, et même de l'aimer. Il était là. Ai envie de demander ce qu'elle attend lol La bouilloire siffla.

Seulement elle était seule. Une carte par an, jamais une visite ! Elle ne l'avait revu qu'une fois. Le jour de sa maîtrise de potion. Elle ne l'avait pas vu avant d'avoir terminé son exposé clair et précis devant le jury. Mais au moment où, pour la première fois de l'histoire, le jury s'était levé pour applaudir sa prestation, elle avait croisé son regard au fond de la salle. Un regard plein de fierté, plein d'amour, bien différent de celui plein de douleur qu'ils avaient échangé alors qu'elle montait pour la dernière fois de sa vie dans la diligence et qu'il restait sur les marches de Poudlard.

Ils s'étaient fixés en oubliant le monde autour d'eux. Elle venait de réussir, elle était maître de potion, elle était parvenue au bout de ses rêves. Ses notes allaient dépasser largement ceux de Severus Rogue, pourtant le meilleur. Elle savait pourquoi il était là. Ce jour marquait la parfaite réussite de ce sort qu'il lui avait jeté après la bataille finale. Elle vivait. Elle avançait. Elle gagnait. Elle lui avait simplement souri et avait retourné son attention vers le jury. Lorsqu'elle fut libre de quitter l'estrade, il était déjà parti.

Il n'était pas là hier soir quand elle aurait eu besoin de bras pour la réconforter. Il n'était pas là le matin quand elle se demandait pourquoi se lever. Il n'était jamais là que pour la faire espérer. Elle était nerveusement à bout, épuisée par son travail, déprimée par sa rupture. La colère soudain remplaça la joie et elle reposa violement la tasse sur la table, provoquant un cri de surprise de l'oiseau. Il s'envola pour repasser par la fenêtre de sa chambre, et Hermione s'habilla rapidement.

Trop, c'était trop. Il se foutait d'elle, la laissait seule et prétendait être là pour elle. Elle avait besoin de lui, elle avait toujours eu besoin de lui. Il resterait à jamais le seul à la connaître véritablement. A tout savoir d'elle. Surement le seul à pouvoir l'accepter comme elle était, avec ses démons et ses peurs.

Elle sortit de chez elle en claquant la porte, la verrouillant d'un sortilège, elle qui d'ordinaire préférait un coup de clef dans la serrure. Dans la rue, les bruits de la ville aggravèrent son mal de crâne naissant. Maudit soit-il. Elle allait lui faire entendre son point de vue. Elle tourna rapidement dans une ruelle et transplana vers Pré au lard. On était bien heureusement un samedi, sans quoi elle l'aurait pour la prime interrompu en cours.

Elle marcha rapidement jusqu'au château, priant pour ne croiser personne. Les élèves lui jetaient des regards curieux, la plupart ne reconnaissant pas l'amie d'Harry Potter. Elle n'avait pas été décorée comme héroïne de guerre, ça lui allait parfaitement. Qu'ils aillent au diable avec leur manie de récompenser les assassins. Elle se glissa dans les cachots et entra dans son bureau sans même frapper. Elle prit tout de même la peine de fermer la porte, histoire que leur conversation reste privée, si tant est que ce mot ait une signification dans Poudlard.

Il eut l'air profondément surpris de la voir, démarquant de son habituelle attitude blasée. Elle en aurait ri si elle n'avait pas été aussi furieuse. Il remarqua qu'elle avait pleuré, mais ne pipa mot. Pas besoin de trente ans d'espionnage pour savoir qu'en face d'une femme en colère, mieux valait attendre que ça passe.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu t'arranges pour bien m'idéaliser maintenant que je ne suis pas en face de toi pour te rappeler que ce monde est atroce. Mais tu vas me laisser tomber, comme tu l'as fait il y a cinq ans, parce que t'es un lâche. Un lâche.

Il s'était levé et avait eu bien tort car elle martelait à présent son torse de toutes ses maigres forces. Les forces d'une femme qui n'a pas dormi, qui a trop pleuré et pas assez mangé. Les forces d'une femme en colère contre l'indifférence de la seule personne à la comprendre.

Il aurait bien voulu se défendre. Lui dire que c'était faux, qu'il voulait simplement la laisser vivre, mais il aurait menti. Oui il était lâche. Oui il vivait la peur au ventre. Il ne voulait pas être celui qui la détruirait complètement. Jusqu'à présent, sa vie seule dépendait de sa réussite, aujourd'hui c'était celle de cette femme qu'il aimait qui était entre ses mains.

Et il ne pouvait pas. Il pouvait la calmer, attraper ses mains, la serrer fort contre lui, la laisser pleurer contre sa poitrine. Avec un petit effort, il pouvait même lui murmurer des mots sans queue ni tête, juste pour la calmer, juste pour la voir sourire comme maintenant. Il pouvait faire ça. Mais pas la détruire. Non.

Lâche. Bien trop lâche. Et par lâcheté, il dut ouvrir les bras et la laisser partir. Elle ne se retourna pas, il lui en fut reconnaissant. Il n'était pas sûr sinon de pouvoir la laisser repartir. Lâche et amoureux. Il n'était qu'un homme.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez appréciés ce premier chapitre. Je publierai tous les lundi un chapitre.

Bisous

Drusilla


	2. Bon anniversaire, vieux bouc

Auteur : Drusilla

Paring : HG/SS, pour de bon cette fois.

Rating : M

Disclaimer : J'emprunte Severus et Hermione, un peu Poudlard et beaucoup de magie. Rowling sera, je suis sûre, partageuse. La chanson "Et tu danses avec lui" est de C. Jerome.

Résumé : Les années qui s'écoulent ne changent rien à la douleur. C'est un mensonge d'affirmer que ça ira mieux avec le temps. La douleur ne s'atténue pas. Mais on apprend à vivre avec.

* * *

Bon désolée pour le retard, mais franchement vu le petit nombre de review, j'ai même hésité a continuer l'histoire. Je continue encore sur quelques chapitres et si ça ne plait pas plus, alors tant pis.

_

* * *

_______

Chapitre 2 :

_ Bon anniversaire, vieux bouc_

Le château entier avait été décoré pour le grand événement. De la grande salle aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, Poudlard resplendissait. Ce soir Albus avait 150 ans. Ce soir, Severus allait revoir Hermione. Elle serait forcément présente. Et lui ne pouvait y échapper. En avait-il envie ? Il rêvait plutôt d'une danse avec elle.

Albus l'immortel ce soir lui donnait l'occasion de surpasser sa peur de la blesser. Ce soir. Il allait enfin lui parler, la convaincre qu'il était temps. Mais temps pour quoi ? Il n'était pas bien sûr en réalité. Pouvait-il la convaincre de quelque chose qu'il ignorait lui même ? Ou devait-il encore attendre, au risque de la voir disparaître définitivement, happée par l'horreur de la vie, noyée sous la douleur.

Il avait du courage ce soir, en entrant dans la salle de bal. Assez pour fixer la porte en attendant qu'elle arrive. Il était encore tôt, pourtant Potter et Weasley étaient déjà là, s'empiffrant comme des porcs au buffet. Ainsi donc le trio d'or n'était pas venu ensemble. Le bon vieux temps s'était effacé peu à peu.

Hermione arriva tardivement, bien après le gros du peuple. Le sourire ravi que Severus avait laissé naître sur son visage disparut lorsqu'il la découvrit au bras de quelqu'un d'autre. Il aurait presque pu se sentir soulagé, soulagé de ne pas avoir à l'approcher ce soir, soulagé qu'elle ait trouvé quelqu'un pour la rendre heureuse, si ça n'avait été Peter Godjan, la star montante du Quidditch.

Le tout nouveau gardien de l'équipe d'Angleterre faisait trop souvent la une des journaux et toujours au bras d'une fille différente. Ce n'était pas un type pour Hermione. Ca non. Pas un type pour elle. Il allait la laisser, partir pour une autre, et elle souffrirait. Il la pensait guérie de ses mauvais choix masculins, il s'était trompé. Encore un pour la rabaisser à l'état de simple corps, sans jamais valoriser son âme.

Il l'entraina de suite sur la piste de danse, sans lui laisser le temps de prendre un verre, de saluer ses amis, de parler au vieux bouc. Pressé qu'il était de se montrer au bras d'une héroïne de guerre, la si brillante Hermione Granger, dont les résultats scolaires jamais ne furent égalés dans l'histoire. Fallait-il qu'il respecte Albus pour ne pas aller frapper ce petit con.

Si seulement Hermione avait résisté, juste un peu. Si elle n'avait pas eu l'air si resplendissante tandis qu'il la faisait tourner. Il aurait pu se dire qu'il était de son devoir d'intervenir. Mais elle n'était pas malheureuse. Pas en apparence. Même ses yeux, si tristes d'ordinaire, semblaient bruler ce soir.

_Tu n'as jamais dansé aussi bien que ce soir  
Je regarde briller tes cheveux blonds dans le noir  
Tu n'as jamais souri si tendrement je crois  
Tu es la plus jolie tu ne me regardes pas_

Mais il n'était pas stupide. Beaucoup de chose, bien des défauts qu'elle avait énuméré, mais pas stupide, ça non. Elle avait simplement appris à perfectionner son masque. Lui avait-il servi d'exemple ? Non. Il n'avait jamais prétendu à un bonheur qu'on lui refusait.

_Et tu danses avec lui la tête sur son épaule  
Tu fermes un peu les yeux c'est ton plus mauvais rôle  
Et tu danses avec lui abandonnée heureuse  
Tu as toute la nuit pour en être amoureuse_

Seulement on ne tombe pas amoureuse sur commande. Et on oublie encore moins. Il ne suffisait pas de sembler heureuse pour le devenir. Cet homme primitif, ce barbare inconscient du trésor qu'il avait entre les bras, ne pouvait pas effacer la douleur de l'absence de son ange. Ne pouvait effacer les sentiments dérangeant qu'ils avaient tous deux mutuellement développés.

_Je suis mal dans ma peau j'ai envie de partir  
Il y a toujours un slow pour me voler ton sourire  
Et tu flirtes avec lui moi tout seul dans mon coin  
Je n'sais plus qui je suis je ne me souviens plus de rien_

Il avait presque envie de laisser tomber ce soir. D'aller se coucher et de ne jamais plus se lever. L'abandonner malgré sa promesse. Accaparé ici et là par quelques professeurs ou quelques Serpentards, il ne put pourtant que rester l'observer tricher face au monde. Tourner dans les bras d'un autre que lui.

_Et tu danses avec lui la tête sur son épaule  
Tu fermes un peu les yeux c'est ton plus mauvais rôle_  
_Et tu danses avec lui abandonnée heureuse  
Tu as toute la nuit pour en être amoureuse  
Et tu danses avec lui, et tu danses avec lui_

Sans comprendre comment il se retrouva affalé sur une chaise à enchaîner les verres. Il la haïssait presque ce soir. Elle avait l'air presque heureuse, lui était presque malheureux et c'était presque parfait. Comme avant. Si ça avait été un autre sur la piste de danse.

_Et tu danses avec lui, et tu danses avec lui  
Avec lui !  
Lui !_

Au détour d'un slow, leurs regards se croisèrent. S'embuèrent de larmes. Peine, rage, désespoir. Elle détourna la tête, il continua de la fixer. C'était elle ce soir la lâche. Elle qui, il en était sûr, se persuadait d'être heureuse. Il ne la quitta pas du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte de la salle, aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Elle n'avait pas lâché le bras de l'autre con. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de sourire.

Son cœur gelé manqua cesser de battre. Il se leva et rentra dans ses appartements. Seul.


	3. Sans force

Auteur : Drusilla

Paring : HG/SS, pour de bon cette fois.

Rating : M

Disclaimer : J'emprunte Severus et Hermione, un peu Poudlard et beaucoup de magie. Rowling sera, je suis sûre, partageuse.

Résumé : Les années qui s'écoulent ne changent rien à la douleur. C'est un mensonge d'affirmer que ça ira mieux avec le temps. La douleur ne s'atténue pas. Mais on apprend à vivre avec.

* * *

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewés. Je sais que le début de l'histoire surprends pas mal de gens, parce que rien ne semble avancer, mais c'était volontaire. Je ne pouvais pas juste enchaîner après Poudlard en les faisant tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Hermione n'est pas encore totalement prête. Je vous rassure, l'histoire fait 7 chapitres donc vous n'aurez pas trop à attendre. Normalement ça devrait bouger au prochain chapitre (enfin ça bouge, je veux dire que vous devriez enfin trouver une avancée significative). J'ai bien peur que ce chapitre ne soit encore nécessaire à Severus pour qu'il se décide à... outrepasser son statut de professeur on va dire.

* * *

_Chapitre 3 :__ Sans force_

Les plaisirs de la vie étaient parfois tellement simples qu'ils pouvaient se briser en un instant. Qu'y a-t-il de meilleur qu'un bain après une journée d'enseignement ? C'était le réconfort de Severus, cruellement aujourd'hui interrompu par un appel de cheminette.

La personne à l'autre bout devait être incroyablement dans le besoin pour attendre avec tant de patience qu'il se soit rincé et habillé. C'était en réalité le directeur de Ste Mangouste en personne, un vieil homme épuisé par la vie lui aussi, avec des rides profondes et un air soucieux sur le visage.

- Monsieur le directeur, voici un appel que je n'attendais pas.

- Je suis navré Severus d'ainsi vous déranger, mais j'ai besoin d'aide. Les potions de Sardos et de Recouria sont très difficiles à réaliser, vous le savez. Jamsies, qui jusque là nous les faisaient nous a malheureusement quitté des suites de son cancer il y a presque un an.

- J'ai su, mais en l'absence d'appel de votre part, j'ai pensé que vous aviez trouvé quelqu'un d'autre pour vous fournir les potions les plus délicates. Certes les maîtres de potions ne sont pas légion, mais tout de même, il doit bien y en avoir une vingtaine dans le pays.

- C'est exact, et nous avons rapidement trouvé une remplaçante…

- Au salaire fourni, je n'en suis nullement étonné.

- Qui est aujourd'hui dans l'incapacité de nous fabriquer la moindre potion. Elle est elle-même hospitalisée et d'après ses médicomages, elle a peu de chances de s'en sortir.

Une chape de plomb tomba dans l'estomac de Severus. Des femmes maîtres de potions, il n'en connaissait que cinq… au monde. Une seule en Angleterre. La seule qui compte pour lui.

- J'aurais donc besoin que vous…

- Où est-elle ?, hurla-t-il.

- Severus ?

- Où est-ce qu'elle se trouve ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Je savais que vous aviez été son mentor, mais j'ignorais que ça pouvait vous inquiéter. Elle est en service neuromedicomagie. Pourriez-vous tout de même lancer la production de Sardos ? On ne tiendra pas la semaine. L'autre peut attendre encore un petit mois.

- Trouvez quelqu'un d'autre, je pars immédiatement pour Ste Mangouste. Fermez la conversation, je prends la cheminette.

- Très bien. Je comprends. Je vais tenter avec Orion, il doit savoir les faire. Bonne journée Severus.

Dès que la tête du directeur disparut, Severus lança une poignée de poudre de cheminette et s'élança en direction de l'hôpital. Mille scénarios passaient dans sa tête. Il la voyait attenter à sa vie de toutes les manières possible, sans savoir ce qu'elle avait choisi.

Vivante, mais pas pour longtemps. Si elle avait fait quoi que ce soit de stupide, il le jurait devant Merlin, il lui foutait la paire de baffes qu'elle méritait. Si ça avait marché en 5ième année, ça pouvait bien marcher une fois de plus.

Une jeune femme rousse lui donna le numéro de chambre de l'insupportable miss je sais tout sans qu'il ait trop à insister. Une chambre toute blanche, vide, à l'exception du lit et de toutes les potions qu'on lui injectait directement dans le sang. Un sortilège lui permettait de respirer correctement, une grosse bulle bleue translucide autour de sa gorge.

Ses parents se tenaient debout, serrés l'un contre l'autre, tout petits. Leurs visages tirés indiquèrent à Severus que l'état d'Hermione était vraiment préoccupant. Ils semblaient incroyablement usés, et Severus réalisa soudain qu'il n'était surement pas le seul à essayer de maintenir cette gamine en vie.

A leurs regards interrogateurs, il balbutia qu'il avait été son tuteur en potions. Que pouvait-il dire d'autre ? C'était la seule place qu'elle l'avait autorisé à tenir dans sa vie, tout en lui demandant plus. Mais leurs relations complexes ne concernaient pas ses parents. Qu'importe aujourd'hui qui il était. Il était l'homme assis sur son lit, à lui tenir la main.

Elle était chaude. Trop chaude. Sa peau humide rejetait l'eau vitale à son corps et les potions d'hydratations n'allaient pas servir à grand-chose. Puisant à fond dans ses ressources magiques, il conjura une bassine emplie d'eau et un tissu. Créer de la matière, même s'il s'agissait juste de reconfigurer les molécules existantes, était un acte épuisant dont peu étaient capables.

Il ne se donna pas le temps de récupérer, il humidifia le tissu et commença à le passer sur ses lèvres et son visage. Il se moquait du halètement stupéfait des deux moldus, tant à l'apparition de la bassine qu'à l'attitude qu'il avait. La seule chose qui comptait, c'était une Hermione brulante de fièvre.

Les heures passèrent dans un lourd silence. L'eau continuait de rafraîchir Hermione sans que sa fièvre ne bouge. Une médicomage passa informer la famille de l'état de la jeune fille. Il apprit avec horreur qu'elle avait une méningite. En temps normal il aurait ricané qu'avec la taille de son cerveau, il ne devait pas beaucoup avoir la place d'enfler.

Mais il n'était pas l'heure de son humour cynique. La seule personne capable de le comprendre était inconsciente. Ca avait beau ne pas être sa faute, il avait une furieuse envie de la secouer. Fort. Longtemps. Assez pour faire entrer dans sa tête la valeur de sa santé à ses yeux.

Car le médecin avait bien expliqué qu'elle ne se battait pas pour vivre.

Il resta à ses côtés jusqu'à ce que le soleil décline derrière les vitres. Lorsqu'une infirmière vint sommer tous les visiteurs de partir, les parents de la jeune fille quittèrent la pièce sans protester. Il se contenta de son meilleur regard noir envers ce qu'il reconnut comme une ancienne poufsouffle. L'infirmière déglutit et bâtit en retraite sans demander son reste. Certains réflexes restent ancrés à vie.

Seul à présent dans la chambre, il se permit de caresser doucement ses cheveux et de se pencher vers elle. Ses lèvres effleurèrent son front brûlant en un tendre baiser. Puis doucement il glissa jusqu'à son cou et murmura doucement au creux de son oreille :

- Si tu te laisses mourir, gare à toi.

Il s'installa plus confortablement contre son corps et dans une parodie de couple pathétique, s'endormit près d'elle, l'estomac vide et le cœur serré.

Il dut se rendre en cours le lendemain, mais revint dès la fin de la journée. Ses parents étaient de nouveau là, au même endroit, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais quitté cette pièce. Il se demanda un instant s'il avait le droit de les accuser de laisser leur fille mourir. S'il avait le droit de leur reprocher d'avoir laissé Hermione partir pour Poudlard. Mais il y avait trop à dire et rien à la fois. Ce n'était pas leur faute, ce n'était pas la sienne et encore moins celle d'Hermione.

Il reprit sa place et invoqua à nouveau une bassine d'eau pour humidifier ses lèvres. Il parvenait de temps en temps à lui faire boire quelques gouttes d'eau, sans vraiment changer grand-chose à son état. L'infirmière ce soir là ne prit pas la peine de le regarder, elle fit sortir les parents et quitta immédiatement la chambre.

Ce fut la même infirmière qui l'interpela alors qu'il rentrait de ses cours. D'une voix guillerette elle l'informa qu'Hermione avait repris connaissance et que la jeune fille allait s'en sortir. Il lui refit son regard noir rien que pour la voir détaler. Il n'avait plus sa place dans sa chambre.

Laissant derrière lui l'hôpital, il rentra à la solitude de ses appartements.


	4. Je t'aime

Auteur : Drusilla

Paring : HG/SS, pour de bon cette fois.

Rating : M

Disclaimer : J'emprunte Severus et Hermione, un peu Poudlard et beaucoup de magie. Rowling sera, je suis sûre, partageuse.

Résumé : Les années qui s'écoulent ne changent rien à la douleur. C'est un mensonge d'affirmer que ça ira mieux avec le temps. La douleur ne s'atténue pas. Mais on apprend à vivre avec.

* * *

3 review seulement pour le chapitre 3 ? Faut-il que je menace systématiquement de laisser tomber pour qu'on review ? Les gens qui m'ont dit aimer et de continuer au chapitre 2 n'ont-ils pas aimé le chapitre 3 ? Je ne comprends vraiment pas.

* * *

_Chapitre 4 :__ Je t'aime_

Les journées de Severus étaient faites de solitudes. C'était un état de fait depuis sa naissance, et il s'était toujours interdit de s'en plaindre. La solitude, il l'avait découvert, valait mieux que la souffrance de l'absence. Pourtant à présent, il souffrait à son tour. Loin d'elle, il avait la sensation de n'être qu'un corps vide, inutile.

Il aurait du depuis longtemps passer voir comment elle allait. Il s'était écoulé un long mois, 29 jours pour être exacte depuis qu'il avait fait demi-tour à l'hôpital. Il savait qu'Orion préparait toujours les potions de Ste Mangouste, et aucun article dans les journaux de potions n'était signé de son nom. Elle ne semblait pas encore avoir repris le travail.

Il hésitait à passer s'enquérir de son état. Il craignait son accueil. Ses parents avaient bien du lui dire qu'il avait rafraîchit son front. Qu'il n'avait pas su tenir sa place. Qu'aurait-il pu dire pour sa défense ? Qu'il refusait de la laisser mourir ? Que le monstre d'égoïsme qu'il était ne pouvait accepter d'endurer ce qu'elle endurait ?

Elle était plus forte que lui. Lui n'était qu'un lâche, caché derrière un pseudo statut de professeur, de mangemort, bref, de tout ce qui pouvait l'éloigner des gens. Elle, elle avait le courage, ne semblait pas connaître la peur. Là où il rampait comme un serpent, elle rugissait comme une lionne. Animal sauvage et incontrôlable, avec la trempe de gifler Draco Malfoy.

Et il dut une fois de plus reconnaître son courage lorsqu'il la découvrit devant la porte de ses appartements. Il rentrait des cours, fatigué de la bêtise des élèves. Elle suffit à lui rendre le sourire et il s'imagina un instant avoir le plaisir de sa présence chaque soir en rentrant. Que la vie alors serait douce !

Elle le salua d'un signe de tête, et entra à sa suite dans ses appartements. Il posa sa longue robe sur le fauteuil, sans pudeur face à son torse nu. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire et quand il revint de sa chambre avec une chemise sur le dos, elle leur avait servi deux verres de whisky pur feu.

Résistant à la tentation de le boire cul sec, il s'installa à ses côtés sur le canapé, préférant ne pas lui faire face. Elle se tourna tout de même de sorte qu'il puisse voir son visage et il constata qu'elle était parvenue à imiter son expression d'étonnement, un sourcil levé et un sourire insolent aux lèvres.

- Tuteur en potion hein ?

Elle laissa échapper un ricanement ironique et il fut bien obligé de se joindre à elle. Pathétique. Il avait été pathétique. Il hésita à lui demander ce qu'il aurait du dire, mais préféra garder ça pour lui. La réponse risquait de faire très mal.

- Je suis heureux que tu ailles bien.

- Je récupère. J'ai encore besoin de beaucoup de sommeil, mais mon corps guérit peu à peu.

- Je suis vraiment étonné que ton cerveau ait trouvé encore assez de place pour enfler, se moqua-t-il.

- Et bien c'est qu'il n'est pas encore à la taille du tient, répondit-elle d'un ton léger.

Il lui reconnut la victoire d'un pâle sourire et but une gorgée. Elle le contemplait en silence, perdue dans ses pensées. Il ne voulait pas l'interrompre, mais une question l'obsédait.

- Pourquoi n'ai-je vu ni Potter ni Weasley à l'hopital ?

Elle haussa les épaules, mais son visage avait perdu son sourire. Elle avait perdu deux amis chers, et même si dans son océan de douleur ce n'était qu'une petite vague, elle était une douche froide quand elle l'atteignait. Il le sentit et n'insista pas. Il avait sa réponse. Hermione était aussi seule que lui.

- Tu vas reprendre le travail ?

- J'ai été recrutée par Ste Mangouste pour améliorer les traitements actuels. Sauver des vies est toujours gratifiant. Alors pourquoi pas ?

- Ca te ressemble bien ça. Tu t'y épanouiras.

- Merci Severus.

Il eut envie de l'embrasser soudain. Ca le prit aux tripes, l'obligeant à se détourner. Pour se donner une contenance il alla poser son verre sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Merlin qu'il avait envie d'elle à cet instant. De la femme merveilleuse qu'elle était devenue. Mais il ne fallait pas. Elle allait repartir. Déjà elle se levait. Et il ne pouvait la retenir.

Il resta de dos, incapable de la regarder. S'il se tournait, il ne la laisserait pas partir. Elle ne dit rien, lui non plus et le silence ne fut interrompu que par la porte qui se ferma sur elle. Le verre dans sa main se brisa.

* * *

Trois explosions de chaudrons plus tard, et un autre mois depuis sa visite, Severus dut se résigner à frapper à la porte de son nouveau cottage. Dumbledore avait accepté de lui en donner l'adresse quand il lui avait fait part de son désarroi. La potion ne voulait pas se stabiliser, et les conseils avisés d'un autre maître étaient les bienvenus.

Elle mit du temps à venir répondre, surement occupée par une expérience. Il s'était préparé à revoir la femme qui lui avait rendu visite. Mais un pâle fantôme, une copie délabrée, vint lui ouvrir. D'Hermione Granger, il ne restait qu'une carcasse abimée.

L'état de maigreur de la jeune femme avait de quoi l'affoler. Son visage tiré indiquait une absence de sommeil répétée. Il le savait parfaitement, il avait déjà fait cette tête. Comment trouver le sommeil quand on assiste régulièrement à des massacres ? Si son regard n'avait pas été si vif, il se serait inquiété d'une rechute de sa méningite. Mais elle allait bien, si tenté que cette phrase ait un sens la concernant.

La gifle restait une option intéressante, mais ce n'était pas le meilleur moyen de commencer une conversation. Il n'était pas venu crier, il avait besoin d'une précision. Il donna donc à la conversation un ton neutre.

- Hermione, c'est un plaisir de te revoir. Pardonne mon intrusion, mais j'ai une potion récalcitrante et après lecture de ton article du mois dernier dans Potion Prodige, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais m'aider à la stabiliser. Tu es restée très vague.

- Volontairement. Donne-moi la liste des ingrédients.

Elle s'empara du parchemin qu'il lui tendit, lu lentement la liste et hocha la tête.

- Oui, j'ai en effet eu des problèmes pour faire cohabiter les deux derniers. Ils viennent de races très différentes qui ne sont pas faites pour cohabiter. Même des petits bouts. J'ai utilisé l'algue Sorbe, elle neutralise la potion et la rends moins explosive. Pour ce que ça vaut. Ca reste une potion hautement instable.

- Je te remercie, je tenterai donc, en espérant que l'algue n'interagisse pas avec la poudre de pierre noire.

- Laisse-moi savoir si tu rencontres un problème, d'accord ?

- Bien sûr. Mais si tu es curieuse du résultat, je pourrais te l'exposer pendant un diner chez Tony, le petit restaurant Italien du chemin de traverse.

C'était risqué, il le savait. Si elle refusait, alors il resterait simplement l'amoureux à sens unique. Il n'aurait pas d'autre chance, et dix ans après, elle ne pouvait faire son deuil. Si elle n'était pas remise aujourd'hui, il en serait de même demain. Il essaya de ne pas gigoter comme un petit enfant. Son contrôle était trop parfait pour qu'il laisse voir sa nervosité. Fierté masculine oblige.

Hermione n'avait pas encore répondu. Elle le fixait calmement, cherchant quelque chose dans son regard. Quoi que ce fût, elle finit par le trouver car elle détourna le regard vers la fenêtre, s'arrêtant brièvement sur la cheminée. Il ne la pressa pas de répondre, ce n'était pas qu'une invitation à dîner à laquelle elle aurait pu dire oui sans se préoccuper.

C'était une demande d'avenir. Une supplique pour arrêter cette comédie pathétique dont ils étaient les principaux acteurs. La décision lui revenait. Oui ou non. Son bonheur à lui et sa souffrance à elle. Leur peur commune déguisée en fausses excuses. Oui ou non.

- Oui. C'est une bonne idée.

- Je devrais avoir fini demain soir.

- Malheureusement je vais devoir faire preuve de patience, c'est l'anniversaire de mon père et il serait de mauvais gout que je n'assiste pas à la soirée. Pourrons-nous faire cela le jour suivant ?

- Mes soirées sont toutes à vous, choisissez celles dont vous voulez disposer.

- Commençons donc par mardi en ce cas, nous verrons ensuite.

Mardi. Ce mot résonnait autant comme une chanson que comme une promesse. Mardi. Il hésita à lui parler, à s'enquérir de ce soudain changement, mais ce n'était pas prudent. Elle pouvait encore se rétracter, et poser une telle question aurait ravivé en elle un mauvais souvenir. Aujourd'hui était jour de joie, pas de larmes. Il sourit donc tendrement et hocha la tête.

Leur séparation se fit comme toujours, à savoir qu'elle replongea la tête dans son livre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sorti. Il quitta donc son appartement par la porte, et dévala la volée de marche. Il manqua se heurter à un jeune homme et son cœur manqua un battement en le voyant. Dix ans n'avaient rien ôté de son charme. C'était lui. Il pouvait le jurer. C'était son ange.

La douleur revient chasser la joie avec force. Il se moquait de connaitre ce miracle, il se moquait de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Il souffrait trop. Et puisque fuir était sa spécialité, il allait retourner au fond de ses cachots.


	5. Le début du bonheur

Auteur :

Drusilla

Paring : HG/SS, pour de bon cette fois.

Rating : M

Disclaimer : J'emprunte Severus et Hermione, un peu Poudlard et beaucoup de magie. Rowling sera, je suis sûre, partageuse.

Résumé : Les années qui s'écoulent ne changent rien à la douleur. C'est un mensonge d'affirmer que ça ira mieux avec le temps. La douleur ne s'atténue pas. Mais on apprend à vivre avec.

* * *

Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard inexcusable. J'avais tout simplement oublié que j'avais pas internet pendant ce délicieux we prolongé. Juste de la pluie et des crèpes. Enfin voyez le bon côté, le prochain chapitre arrivera plus vite. Bientôt la fin, on passe dans la seconde partie (je rappelle que l'histoire fait 7chapitres). Bonne lecture à tous.

_

* * *

_

Chapitre 5 :

_Le début du bonheur_

Le temps qui s'écoula parut durer une éternité à Severus. Il ne toucha pas à son chaudron, laissant se gâter la potion. Il avait bien trop mal pour se soucier de quoi que ce soit. Pourquoi avait-il du tomber amoureux d'une femme qui l'était déjà ? Même mort elle avait continué à l'aimer, alors vivant…

Le Whisky pur Feu aurait pu atténuer sa douleur mais il voulait souffrir. Il voulait payer pour sa bêtise. Il voulait être encore assez lucide pour l'aimer en silence. Et heureusement, car sans cela il aurait raté les coups timides contre la porte. Il regarda la pendule. Vingt heures. Au milieu des vacances.

Prêt à envoyer bouler Albus, il ouvrit la porte et découvrit Hermione, vêtue somptueusement. Il fronça les sourcils. Que faisait-elle ici ? N'avait-elle pas mieux à faire que se préoccuper de potions ?

- A voir ta tête, tu as oublié qu'on était mardi Severus. Tu m'as parlé d'un dîner, et un restaurant italien, ça ne se refuse pas.

Il continua de la fixer comme une extra-terrestre. Un dîner ? Bien sûr qu'il en avait parlé ! Mais la donne avait changé. Elle avait mieux maintenant que son vieux maître en potions.

- Okay Severus, arrête de faire cette tête et dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, tu commences à me faire peur. Tu ne veux plus y aller c'est ça ? Tu as changé d'avis ? Décidé que je ne valais pas tous les problèmes que je vais t'apporter. C'est sûr que tu n'auras pas de mal à trouver plus simple comme fille.

- Cesse de dire des âneries, ça me donne envie de te mettre en retenue.

- Doucement, la soirée n'a pas commencé, gardons nos fantasmes pour le dessert.

Il manqua s'étrangler devant son ton léger. A quoi jouait-elle ! Il était perdu, au point de se demander s'il n'avait pas souffert d'une hallucination. Mais il l'avait vu, il l'avait bien vu.

- Je l'ai vu.

- Hum… Qui ?

- Arrête de faire l'innocente.

- Génial, la crise de jalousie maintenant. Tu vas vraiment vite en besogne toi. Tu ne veux vraiment pas attendre qu'on ait dîné ? Bien que je puisse me passer de manger, j'ai bien besoin de prendre l'air. J'arrive tard je sais bien. Attends, c'est pour ça ? Tu m'as vue cette après-midi au pub ? Ce sont des collègues de fac. J'ai repris les cours dans une université moldue.

- Je ne parle pas de ça. Je ne suis pas d'un naturel jaloux et tu fréquentes qui tu veux. Je te parle d'il y a deux jours quand j'ai quitté ton appartement. Lui montait te voir je suppose.

Elle fronça les sourcils, cherchant dans sa mémoire. Il sût qu'elle avait trouvé quand elle blanchit. Ses jambes se dérobèrent et il dut la retenir. Désireux de ne pas la voir s'étaler sur le sol, il la guida à un fauteuil.

- Je suis désolée Severus. Il y a des choses dont on n'a jamais parlé.

- En effet.

- Carl n'était pas enfant unique. Il était un triplé. Il est né juste après son frère et avant sa sœur. Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu avais croisé Alec. Tu as dû penser…

- Oui, c'est la première chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit. Je dois avouer ne pas avoir cherché plus loin.

- Parfois ça m'arrive aussi tu sais. Ils seraient surement identiques si les choses s'étaient passées autrement. Mais Alec n'est pas Carl, ils sont différents. Bien sûr je m'entends bien avec eux, et même avec leurs parents. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement après plus de deux ans ensembles ?

- Pardonne-moi Hermione, je t'ai fait bêtement souffrir, mais j'étais juste stupidement persuadé que tu ne voudrais plus de moi après l'avoir retrouvé.

- Je ne vais pas te mentir, si j'avais le choix, il ne serait pas difficile à faire, mais à quoi bon te sentir menacé ? Un fantôme n'est pas un adversaire bien loyal. Il aura toujours une place importante pour moi, et je continuerai surement toute ma vie à l'attendre, mais tu sais comme moi qu'il ne reviendra pas et que je n'aurai pas ce choix à faire.

- J'aurais souhaité qu'il en soit autrement.

- Je sais. J'ai droit à mon dîner maintenant ?

Il laissa échapper un rire auquel elle se joignit avec plaisir. Le temps de passer une robe correcte et il l'amena dans l'un des restaurants les plus côtés du Londres sorcier. La soirée fut détendue. Même les questions sérieuses furent traitées avec légèreté. Il apprit donc qu'elle avait trouvé une paix relative en tenant un raisonnement simple.

- J'ai imaginé la vie sans toi et ça me faisait mal. J'ai imaginé la vie sans Lui et ça m'a semblé impossible. Si j'ai pu survivre une première fois, j'aurais peut-être assez de force. Sinon, et bien j'ai vécu déjà plus que je ne pensais pouvoir.

Ils abordèrent aussi la reprise de ses études car cela l'avait grandement intrigué. Il fut surpris de savoir que remplacée à St Mangouste, elle avait décidé de se consacrer à la recherche, notamment pour aider Remus dans son combat contre la lycanthropie.

Sirius alors lui avait proposé de financer entièrement ses recherches et lorsqu'elle avait mentionné le besoin d'en apprendre plus sur la biochimie, une science moldue, il avait entièrement payé ses études aussi. Elle ne pouvait refuser, puisqu'il arguait sans cesse qu'elle le rembourserait au centuple en aidant Remus.

Ils discutèrent peu de leurs recherches, préférant le plaisir au travail. Jamais elle ne parla de Potter et Weasley, ni ne fit mention d'amis. Quelques gaffes de Pattenrond égayèrent leur dessert et sans qu'il n'ait vu le temps passer, ils furent dans la rue, main dans la main.

La suite restait encore floue. Devait-elle rentrer seule ? Devait-il lui proposer un dernier verre dans les cachots ? La raccompagner chez elle ? Lui proposer une promenade ? Un bayement de la jeune fille élimina la ballade romantique au clair de lune.

- Navrée Severus, j'ai eu du mal à trouver le sommeil hier soir.

- Nerveuse ?

- Aurais-je l'air ridicule si je te répondais oui ?

- Tu aurais l'air mignonne.

- Rentrons veux-tu ? Je crois que je ne vais pas tarder à m'effondrer, et ce n'est pas le genre de spectacle auquel je m'adonne.

Le "rentrons" régla le problème, surtout qu'elle agrippa son bras. Il la transplana chez elle, se doutant qu'elle devait nourrir son chat avant qu'ils n'aillent se coucher. Etrangement, il se sentait serein face à ce qui allait se passer. Ils avaient tant attendu qu'ils étaient plus que prêts.

L'appartement les accueillit alors que la nuit commençait à tomber. Elle s'occupa effectivement de son chat pendant que Severus leur servait à boire. Ils se contentèrent de bièraubeurres pour garder l'esprit clair. Elle initia le premier baiser, un peu timide, un peu innocent, un peu tout ce qu'elle aurait du être si la vie l'avait épargnée. Il joua le jeu et prit le temps de la découvrir, explorant ses lèvres, taquinant de sa langue.

Il fut celui qui rapprocha leurs corps en s'emparant de ses hanches pour la porter à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Les gémissements qui s'échappèrent de leurs poitrines avouèrent leur état d'excitation. Ils gardèrent pourtant un rythme calme, voulant faire de cette soirée un moment inoubliable. Ils auraient tout le temps ensuite pour la sauvagerie.

Leurs mains exploraient inlassablement leurs corps, de haut en bas, de bas en haut, ici s'égarant entre deux seins, ici flattant une chute de rein. C'était des caresses calmes, parce qu'ils avaient le temps. Hermione les transplana directement sur son lit, démontrant sa capacité à se concentrer sur deux choses à la fois. Severus, lui, était trop égaré dans les brumes du plaisir pour s'en rendre compte.

Leurs vêtements disparaissaient un à un, ôtés ou déchirés. Leurs corps affamés se pressaient l'un contre l'autre. Ils étaient agités, affamés et ne trouvèrent le repos que lorsque Severus pénétra enfin Hermione. Alors commença le plus vieux ballet du monde.

* * *

La sonnette à l'entrée de l'appartement provoqua un branle bas de combat dans le champ de bataille qu'était devenu le lit d'Hermione. Deux têtes émergèrent des draps, hagardes, désorientées. Le grognement qui s'échappa de la gorge de la jeune fille aurait pu faire fuir le visiteur s'il l'avait entendu. Elle regarda Severus et sa mauvaise humeur s'envola quand elle vit sa tête.

- Dis-moi que tu attendais la visite du Ministre de la Magie, parce que si c'est pas lui, je commets un meurtre.

- Oh non. Merlin !

- Merlin en personne ? Alors je vais accepter de sacrifier une grasse matinée coquine sans protester.

- Idiot. Harry m'avait dit qu'il passerait dans la journée.

- Potter ? Oh non, pitié. Ne me dis pas que je vais devoir subir une crise de la part de Saint Potter dès le matin. Tu es sûre que ça ne pourrait pas être quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de visiteurs, et la plupart ont pris la très mauvaise habitude d'entrer sans sonner. Harry est le seul à avoir encore un minimum de respect envers mon intimité.

- Plus pour très longtemps.

- Et bien sois gentil de t'habiller. Je vais quand même conserver quelques petites choses pour moi. Manquerait plus que j'aie de la concurrence !

- Potter ?, s'étrangla Severus.

- Hum, oui, tu ne savais pas ? Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il ait défendu Drago devant le Magenmagot ?

- Je pensais que c'était son âme de sauveur, son complexe du héros.

- Finis de t'habiller, je vais le retenir au salon.

Elle quitta la chambre, vêtue d'une simple robe noire passée en toute hâte. Le visiteur à la porte se révéla être bien le héros de guerre Harry Potter, assez inquiet. Trouver Hermione au saut du lit à presque neuf heures du matin lui était impensable. La jeune fille se levait avec le soleil, toujours en train de travailler.

Et là, les cheveux en bataille, l'air encore ensommeillée, elle était assez effrayante. Il la laisse préparer le café et s'installa au salon, amusé par les livres étalés partout. Hermione resterait éternellement Hermione. Il se retourna en l'entendant revenir, réflexe de guerre oblige, et s'étouffa avec sa propre salive. Severus Rogue en personne se tenait dans l'encadrement, les cheveux aussi en bataille que ceux d'Hermione.

Il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre ce qu'Harry venait d'interrompre. Hermione ne s'était pas levée pour compenser ce qui avait du être de toute évidence une soirée agitée. Le maître des potions le salua comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde que se trouver dans le salon de la jeune femme. Harry se demanda depuis combien de temps ils étaient ensemble.

- Monsieur Potter.

- Professeur Rogue.

-Ah Severus, tu es levé, intervint Hermione. J'ai mis du café en route, tu en prendras une tasse ?

- Je vais plutôt repasser chez moi pour me changer et attaquer un nouveau chaudron. Je repasserai dans la soirée.

Ils s'embrassèrent brièvement, Harry choisissant soigneusement de détourner le regard. Certaines choses devaient rester inconnues, et pour protéger sa santé mentale, il classait la vie privée d'Hermione dans ce qu'il était bon d'ignorer. Dès qu'il fut parti, elle se tourna vers lui en se tordant nerveusement les doigts.

- Je peux t'expliquer.

- Ca je n'en doute pas mais je t'assure que je n'ai besoin d'aucun dessin sur ce que font un homme et une femme.

- Ca ne te choque pas ?

- Si, mais c'est toi qui vas devoir le supporter, pas moi.

Elle sourit, soulagée qu'il ne parte pas en courant. Le café prêt, ils le sirotèrent en discutant de certaines affaires. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis longtemps, pourtant les sujets de conversation étaient rares. Ils prenaient soin d'éviter tout ce qui concernait les Weasley de près ou de loin.

La dernière conquête de Sirius, une blondasse décérébrée, conclut la conversation. Harry devait retourner auprès de Drago et Hermione avait cours en début d'après-midi. Ils se saluèrent comme deux vieux amis, histoire de maintenir l'illusion que leur vie n'avait pas volé en éclats et chacun repartit de son côté, ignorant quand ils reverraient l'autre.

Lorsque Severus revint lui annoncer que la potion avait encore explosé, Hermione n'était plus dans l'appartement. Il hésita un instant à s'installer pour l'attendre, et décida qu'elle n'en serait pas fachée. Il opta pour un café bien serré, la nuit avait été agitée et le manque de sommeil se faisait ressentir. Un mot sur le frigo attira son attention.

"Severus,

Je suis en cours, je rentrerai tard, vers 21h, il reste des pâtes en salade dans le frigo et une part d'omelette norvégienne dans le congélateur. Pattenrond viendra surement te réclamer à manger, les croquettes sont dans le placard sous l'évier, sa gamelle à côté de la fenêtre. Les serviettes pour la douche sont sous le lavabo.

Bisous

Hermione"

Une douche n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Il se décida donc pour la salle de bain, délaissant le café qu'il prendrait ensuite avec un bon livre. Lorsqu'Hermione rentra, il avait nourri le chat et fait sa vaisselle, et il l'attendait avec une bonne tasse de thé. Elle eut l'air ravie de le trouver dans son salon. Leur baiser marqua la fin de la pauvre tasse de thé qui resta délaissée dans le salon. Cette nuit encore, ils dormirent peu.

Chapitre 5 : _Le début du bonheur_

___Chapitre 5 : Le début du bonheur_


	6. Le début de l'enfer

Auteur : Drusilla

Paring : HG/SS, pour de bon cette fois.

Rating : M

Disclaimer : J'emprunte Severus et Hermione, un peu Poudlard et beaucoup de magie. Rowling sera, je suis sûre, partageuse.

Résumé : Les années qui s'écoulent ne changent rien à la douleur. C'est un mensonge d'affirmer que ça ira mieux avec le temps. La douleur ne s'atténue pas. Mais on apprend à vivre avec.

* * *

Okay, puisque c'est si gentillement demandé par capucine (*tire la langue*), voici le chapitre 6. Un grand merci à tout ceux qui m'ont reviewer. La fin de l'histoire lundi prochain.

* * *

_Chapitre 6 :__ Le début de l'enfer_

Severus se réveilla à l'aube, comme toujours. Il aimait être levé avant les autres, et profiter d'un peu de solitude. Il fut donc fort étonné de trouver le lit vide, à l'exception d'une petite boite argentée. Le ruban vert lui apprit qu'elle était clairement destinée à un Serpentard, et il était le seul dans la vie d'Hermione, enfin à sa connaissance.

Une clé reposait dans la boîte. Pas n'importe quelle clé. Celle de son appartement. C'était symbolique bien sûr puisqu'il transplanait chez elle mais le geste le toucha profondément. Une toute petite clé de rien du tout qui signifiait beaucoup. Ce n'était pas que son appartement qu'Hermione lui ouvrait. C'était son cœur, c'était sa vie.

Elle n'était pas là, mais l'emploi du temps laissé dans le salon lui apprit qu'elle était encore en cours. Elle aurait fini sa journée à midi, il pouvait l'emmener manger au restaurant et parcourir ensuite les quais de la Tamise. Peut-être rentreraient-ils précipitamment, comme deux amoureux impatients, ou bien laisseraient-ils trainer la soirée en discussion animées.

Severus rentra chez lui faire ses valises. Il était évident qu'il passerait peu de temps dans ses appartements à présent, préférant la compagnie d'Hermione. Il avait prévu de rentrer avant la jeune femme, cependant c'était sans compter Albus et sa légendaire curiosité qu'il dut pleinement satisfaire. Oui il quittait le château, oui il était amoureux de son ancienne élève, non il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, et il s'en foutait, il voulait vivre l'instant présent.

Il ne revint à l'appartement qu'après-midi. Il transplana directement pour ne pas perdre de temps et faire sursauter Hermione. Elle n'était pas dans le salon, un bruit le dirigea vers la cuisine mais c'était son chat. Un autre bruit l'amena dans la salle de bain. Elle était là, et d'après la voix qu'il pouvait entendre, pas seule. Ne sachant pas s'il pouvait se montrer, il jeta un coup d'œil par la porte et ne vit personne d'autre qu'elle.

Elle marmonnait dans son coin, mais pas de la manière dont quelqu'un râle seul ou bien se parle pour se concentrer, non, elle semblait tenir une conversation. Il tendit l'oreille, et perçut des bribes de conversation.

- Faudrait que j'envoie clairement bouler Mike, il commence à sérieusement me prendre la tête. En quelle langue je dois lui dire que je ne veux pas de lui ? Non mais tu l'as vu ? Ce gamin pré-pubère joue à la console tous les soirs, regarde les matchs de foot et sort en boîte de nuit. Franchement mon Ange, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de lui en coller une. Ca ferait du bien à son égo démesuré.

Severus n'entendit pas la suite, reculant précipitamment vers le salon. Il ne voulait pas savoir. Il refusait de l'entendre. Elle lui parlait. Comme s'il était près d'elle. Il était mort. Merlin, comment lui faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toutes qu'il ne reviendrait pas, qu'il n'était pas là ! Mort. Et elle qui lui parlait. Et lui qui l'aimait assez pour faire comme si de rien n'était.

Il appela Hermione du salon, elle apparut avec un sourire radieux. Il lui rendit sourire et baiser, l'invitant à manger dehors. Ils transplanèrent directement dans le cœur de Londres et trainèrent dans les rues à la recherche d'un restaurant. Le reste de la journée se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur et il fit comme s'il ne sortait pas avec une fille complètement folle.

* * *

Les jours continuèrent à s'écouler dans le bonheur d'un jeune couple qui se découvre. Severus craquait de chaque petite manie qu'avait Hermione et cette dernière tombait amoureuse de l'homme qu'elle découvrait à nouveau. Ils passaient leur temps libre ensemble, profitant des vacances puisque Severus ensuite serait plus occupé. Hermione eut même son mois d'août car l'université fermait.

Ils en profitèrent pour voyager un peu dans le sud de l'Europe. La méditerranée était chaude et les gens accueillants. L'Espagne leur révéla les secrets de l'alchimie, la France les passionna par ses grandes familles sorcières et l'Italie les fit rire de leurs légendes.

Cela devait sembler le bonheur absolu. Ca l'était. Quand Severus fermait fort les yeux. Pour ne pas voir ses larmes, ignorer ses insomnies, oublier son silence. Ce terrible silence, ces moments où, il le savait, elle se retenait de hurler _son_ prénom. Quand ils faisaient l'amour ou quand elle faisait un cauchemar.

Et puis il y eu ce jour terrible de fin août. Ils étaient rentrés la veille au soir, crevés. Leur lit les avait accueillis immédiatement, Pattenrond confié à Sirius et sa dernière conquête, une jeune femme dépressive. Enfin entre temps, le pauvre chat avait du rencontre plus de nouvelles femmes qu'il n'avait de griffes.

Mais le chat n'était pas la préoccupation de Severus ce matin là. Il se demandait comment il allait pouvoir pondre un programme en accord avec les dernières lubies du ministère concernant les ASPICs. Il s'apprêtait à chiffonner la feuille en hurlant sur les bureaucrates incapables quand Hermione apparut à la porte. Il oublia aussitôt ses soucis, d'abords parce que la jeune femme l'obnubilait quand elle entrait dans une pièce, ensuite parce qu'il voulait la charrier sur le temps qu'elle avait passé à se préparer ce matin.

Mais les mots moururent sur ses lèvres. Elle se tenait droite, fière malgré les tremblements de son corps. Toute de noir vêtue, sa peau blanche devenue porcelaine, elle le fixait. Cherchant un accord qu'il ne pouvait pas donner. Prête à briser l'illusion de bonheur qu'ils avaient établie.

Il ne put supporter son regard. Il baissa les yeux sur sa tasse de café et s'aperçut qu'il tremblait tant que le café avait taché le parquet. Il devait la laisser partir. Dire oui. Il garda la tête baissée. Un profond soupir lui échappa.

Lorsqu'il finit par trouver le courage de lever les yeux, elle regardait par la fenêtre. Son visage marqua sa concentration tandis qu'elle disparaissait vers le cimetière. Le sien se tordit d'une souffrance qu'il n'avait plus à cacher. Les larmes s'accrochèrent à ses cils, il les balaya de la main.

La journée sembla s'étirer en longueur. Elle revint à l'heure du dîner, dans le silence le plus total. Il était attablé à table devant une assiette pleine, qu'il n'avait pas touchée. Les pates étaient froide et la viande durcie, sans que cela n'ait d'importance. Hermione s'assit devant l'autre assiette, mais n'eut pas le culot de faire semblant de manger.

Ils se couchèrent immédiatement après avoir débarrassé une table intouchée. La tête d'Hermione sur la poitrine de Severus les réconforta tous les deux. Le drame était fini, demain serait comme hier. Elle y retournerait régulièrement, il le savait. Elle avait besoin de lui autant qu'il avait besoin d'elle.

Le paradis mêlé à l'enfer.


	7. Le début de la vie

Auteur : Drusilla

Paring : HG/SS, pour de bon cette fois.

Rating : M

Disclaimer : J'emprunte Severus et Hermione, un peu Poudlard et beaucoup de magie. Rowling sera, je suis sûre, partageuse.

Résumé : Les années qui s'écoulent ne changent rien à la douleur. C'est un mensonge d'affirmer que ça ira mieux avec le temps. La douleur ne s'atténue pas. Mais on apprend à vivre avec.

* * *

Bon, pour la pauvre Capucine, je met le chapitre en avant (et pour faire plaisir à tous ceux qui m'ont suivit au cours des deux derniers mois). Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

_Chapitre 7 :__ Le début de la vie_

Certains jours vous restent gravés dans la mémoire. Hermione se souvenait de son entrée en école privée, admise avec les bourses maximales dès l'âge de cinq ans. Elle ne pouvait oublier quand sa tante avait par mégarde laissé échapper devant elle qu'elle était anormale. Elle pouvait décrire chaque instant de cette soirée d'anniversaire où Carl l'avait invitée à danser. Et embrassé.

Leur première sortie en couple. La rencontre avec sa famille. Leur première nuit ensemble – chaste s'entend, elle n'avait pas l'âge de penser au sexe. Leur au revoir quand elle dut aller à Poudlard. Leurs retrouvailles, intenses. Les mots murmurés au creux de son oreille, parlant d'avenir lumineux. Le coup de fil terrible de cette mi-juillet. Sa sœur. En larmes. Et Carl parti.

Les souvenirs suivants, elle voulait les oublier, comme elle avait oublié les jours qui avaient suivi sa mort. Leur mort à tous les deux. Severus était dans chacun d'eux. Il serait dans tous ces souvenirs, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin on lui accorde le droit de rejoindre son âme sœur. Et elle en était sûre, aujourd'hui serait un souvenir qu'elle n'oublierait jamais.

Car aujourd'hui elle se mariait.

Pas avec Carl. Mais elle se mariait. Severus l'attendait près de l'autel, et son père serrait son bras. Il fallait qu'elle avance, qu'elle traverse l'église. Pas à pas. Ignorer ses camarades de Poudlard, la bouche encore grande ouverte, traumatisés à vie. Oublier sa famille, le regard désapprobateur de la voir épouser un homme plus âgé. Le regard plein de pitié d'Ange et Alec, conscients qu'elle n'épousait pas le bon.

Severus lui ne regardait personne d'autre qu'Hermione. Il ne voulait pas les voir. Il n'avait eu ni famille ni amis à inviter, seulement ses collègues de Poudlard qui souriaient trop pour lui. Il n'y avait pas de quoi sourire. Pas alors qu'il était mis en pièces par la place vide qu'Hermione avait exigée de garder au premier rang.

Hermione, mariée en blanc, summum de leur parodie. Hermione qui pendant tout le mariage, ne cessa de fixer la place vide. Le oui qu'elle sortit était faible et sonnait mal. Mais c'était un oui. Elle était mariée à Severus. Elle l'aimait et elle serait heureuse pour le restant de ses jours. C'était une belle fin, une fin qui sonnait juste complètement faux.

Le riz les aveugla un instant à la sortie de l'église. Alec et Ange, les deux témoins, firent un discours touchant au repas, sans jamais mentionner Carl. Harry fit danser Hermione puisque Severus se contenta d'ouvrir le bal. Albus, vieux et fatigué, présida la soirée et s'assura que tous s'amusent.

Le jeune couple partit en début de soirée, sous les rires gras des abrutis de service. Ils atterrirent dans le salon, guidés par Severus. Hermione en fut étonnée, elle s'attendait à la chambre.

- Tu n'es pas pressé de me retirer cette robe de torture ?

Il se concentra sur ses vêtements et une robe noire prit place.

- Severus, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Vas-y Hermione, tu en meurs d'envie depuis la cérémonie.

- Sev…

- Vas-y Hermione, dans une minute j'aurais plus la force de te laisser partir.

La jeune femme n'argumenta pas, elle transplana dans le même silence qui accompagnait chacune de ses visites. Severus souffrait toujours autant, mais il savait que c'était déjà moins douloureux que ce qu'elle endurait au quotidien. Alors il se taisait. Le silence était leur allié dans ces moments de déchirement.

La nuit s'était installée. Hermione n'avait pas voulu se marier en été. Trop proche de l'anniversaire de la mort de Carl. Novembre était parfait, mais la nuit était noire déjà lorsqu'elle revint. Severus l'attendait au lit, entièrement nu sous les draps. Il tapota simplement la place à côté, dans une demande évidente.

- Je crois que c'est la nuit où on a le droit de ne pas dormir.

Son visage s'illumina, tant sous la promesse cachée que sous le bonheur d'avoir trouvé un homme si compréhensif. La robe noire eut tôt fait de choir au sol. Les draps se froissèrent, le lit grinça et ce ne fut que le début.

Le début de la vie.

* * *

C'est fini ! Et oui, il fallait bien une fin. J'ai commencé ma prochaine histoire, mais elle risque de mettre du temps car elle n'est pas totalement en place dans ma tête.

Avant de conclure définitivement, j'ai quelque chose d'important à dire. Je l'ai gardé pour la fin, parce que c'est de la fin que les gens se souviennent, et que ça c'est important. Je voudrais remercier Noémie pour avoir patiement relu mes chapitres, pour m'avoir donné son avis et parfois aidé à déméler les fils dans mon cerveau. Et surtout pour avoir corrigé les fautes d'orthographe. Je lui suis infiniment reconnaissante de son aide et son soutient. Merci.


End file.
